classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:USMC Lance
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:USMC Lance page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 17:46, November 12, 2011 Chat Hey man, you coming on chat? TheWWC 23:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod Status In order to become a 'Chat Mod' there are a few requirements you have to meet. These are: #Have at least 250 achievement points. #Been editing on the wiki fo at least a month. #Have a personalised profile page. #Be actively recruiting people. #Write a weekly blog of the stuff you've done on the wiki. #Be actively looking for classics in your area to photograph. #Be helpful on the community, answering questions and helping others. TheWWC 14:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Pages Hey man, hows it going? You havent been active for a few days, if you need some pages to do, give me a shout! TheWWC 23:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Pages to Add Hey man, some pages to add :) Ford Fiesta Ford Orion Jaguar Mark IX Morris Cowley Panther Lima Riley One-Point-Five Triumph Dolomite Triumph Toledo Morris Oxford Rover SD1 Volkswagen Type 2 Im on chat if you need me :) TheWWC 21:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hi there! Just wanted to check in. I'm here if you need anything. CXCXXZB, the 22:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Go to the IRC to chat with me. you can find a link to it on TheWWC's talk page. CXCXXZB, the 22:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Cars Hay, could you do these cars for me? *Mazda Cosmo *Mazda Luce *Mazda RX-7 *Mazda Grand Familia *Mazda Capella Thanks, CXCXXZB, the 19:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Im Back Hey I'm back :) TheWWC 22:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Xmas Hey man, Merry Christmas! If your gonna do any editing before Christmas I'll be on chat ok? TheWWC 23:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sup Just wanting to check up on ya. Everything OK? CXCXXZB, the 17:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lance Hey Lance. You havent been on for a while, everything ok? You gonna edit again soon? TheWWC 20:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hey, Do you still want to help on this wiki? If not let me know. If you do, please leave a message on my talk page or find me on chat so you can get some more pages to do etc :) Regards TheWWC 22:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey man, Sorry my internet died on me. If you can come back on anytime tonight that would be great :) TheWWC 01:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Are you gonna come back to chat tonight? TheWWC 01:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Classic Racecars Hey man, here are a few classic racecars for you: #Lancia Delta S4 #Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR #Lotus Eleven #Lotus Mark VI #Ford RS200 Cheers TheWWC 00:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Classic Racecars Hey there Lance! As you know we are wanting to add some classic racecar pages! I have a short list of about 15 cars that need adding and then after that I want you to take lead of the racecar pages. I will make a Racecar category when you start on the list (if you do) and then take everything from there. I am going to a few museums this year full of classic F1 cars and land speed record cars so it will be a big boost to that area of the wiki! So if you do want to take on the task please message me back ASAP! Thanks TheWWC 01:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Classic Racecar List Here is the long list! *Lotus Eleven *Lotus Mark VI *Ford RS200 *Caterham 7 *Melkus RS 1000 *Sunbeam 1000 hp *Ronart W152 *Aston Martin DB3S *Aston Martin DBR1 *Aston Martin RHAM/1 *Nimrod NRA/C2 *Aston Martin DBR3 *Aston Martin DBR4 *Aston Martin DBR5 *Aston Martin DP214 *Aston Martin DP215 *Bowin P3 *Bowin P4 *Bowin P6 *Bowin P8 *Moskvitch G1 *Moskvitch G2 *Moskvitch G3 *Moskvitch G4 *Moskvitch G5 *Simca Gordini Type 15 *Matra MS80 *Prince R380 *Nissan R381 *Nissan GTP ZX-Turbo *Bizzarrini P538 *Alfa Romeo P1 *Alfa Romeo P2 *Alfa Romeo Tipo A *Alfa Romeo P3 *Alfa Romeo Tipo 308 *Alfa Romeo Tipo 316 *Alfa Romeo 12C *Alfa Romeo Tipo 512 *Alfa Romeo Tipo 33 *Opel-RAK TheWWC 22:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Classic Racecars Hey Lance! You gonna come and help with these racecars as they were your idea? Look at this :) http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheWWC/Cars-to-add TheWWC 23:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Racecar Progress Hey man! How have you been? We have made a hell of a lot of progress with the racecars! TheWWC 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I got banned and blocked from community central clear my name Peace (DrJohnwatson) man bro you were wrong nobody misses me in cc I got banned again for nothing but i wasnt planning on using the chatt any ways I just wanted to ask someone a question, but thats another reason why i dont use the cc chat DrJohnwatson (talk) 19:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC)DrJohnwatson Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors)